Roxy
Roxy ist sehr optimistisch, fröhlich und eigenwillig, Pflege viel für die Tiere auf den Punkt zu machen ihr eigenes Geheimnis Unterschlupf für sie in den Rücken ihres Vaters bar. Sie ist sehr tapfer, nachdem konfrontiert the Black Circle ein paar Mal und Einbrecher, auch wenn sie nicht verwandeln konnte, und ist immer bereit, Menschen in Not zu helfen. Allerdings können sie auch bekommen konfrontativ, wenn sie wütend ist oder sich bedroht fühlt, halten Sie sich für sich selbst, wenn andere legte sie nieder. Sie kann auch sehr stur sein wie sie wollte nicht glauben, dass Feen existieren. Aber auf dem gleichen Ton, ist sie anfällig für Tränen, wenn sehr verwirrt oder ängstlich. Sie lebt auch in Gardenia, wie Bloom , und das macht die beiden ganz in der Nähe. The Winx Club zum ersten Mal traf sie an der Frutti Music Bar, wo sie und ihr Vater Arbeit, und habe sie später in der Serie anzufreunden. Sie besitzt einen Hund, Artu , den sie sehr liebt. In Folge 25 der vierten Staffel, wird offenbart, dass Morgana Roxy Mutter oxy ist zunächst misstrauisch gegenüber den Winx Club , denkt, dass sie nur ein Haufen von snobb Mädchen sind. Sie arbeitete als Barkeeper und Kellnerin in der Bar ihres Vaters, die Frutti Music Bar . Später ändert sie ihre Meinung, wenn die Winx Club folgen ihr, um ihr persönliches Zimmer im Frutti Music Bar, weil die Winx Club erkannte, dass sie herunterladen mehr als ein Haustier (sie heruntergeladen mehrere, die alle unter verschiedenen Namen). Das macht sie noch verdächtiger der Mädchen, denken, sie sind verrückt. Später, nachdem er Freunde mit den Mädchen, wird sie von der angegriffenen Wizards of the Black Circle , was sie in der Magie und der Winx verdienen ihr glauben Believix . Langsam und nach dem Lernen, dass sie die Fee der Tiere ist, beginnt Roxy einige begrenzte Macht über die Verwendung Artu , wie macht ihm sprechen zusammen mit der Fee Haustiere . Nach einer Weile entschließt sie sich dazu ihre Kräfte ihrem Dad zeigen, aber während ihres Versuches, entdeckt Roxy dass es Duman in Verkleidung ist. Nach entführt, verwaltet Roxy zu entkommen und speichern ihr Vater, aber Gantlos versucht, sie zu stoppen.Nach Gantlos Harms Artu, wird Roxy sehr wütend und verwandelt sich in ein Märchen, wie, wie Bloom erste verwandelte sich in Staffel 1 , wenn sie konfrontiert war die Trix . Nach dem Kampf um ihre neue Magie zu benutzen, um sich selbst zu schützen, spürte die anderen Winx Mädchen in ihrem Magic Trail und kommen um sie zu retten. Sobald Roxy wieder mit Artu und Klaus am Gardenia Bahnhof ist, beschwert sie sich bei Bloom, dass sie gar keine Fee sein wollte , da es zu gefährlich ist, aber wenn Ogron greift Bloom und Roxy Hinzugefügt von Jsa467 Vater, mit Hilfe der mysteriösen Frau in ihren Träumen , Roxy kämpft sich zurück.Als sie mehr und mehr Vertrauen mit jedem Tag gewinnt, will sie nichts mehr, als die Erde zu befreien Fairies aus der Haft und ist entscheidend, wenn die Winx gehen, um sie zu befreien.Sobald Roxy hilft free ihre Kolleginnen Erde Fairies , fühlt sie traurig aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie alle wollen Rache. Nach Bloom Niederlagen Nebula in einem Kampf einige Tage später gelingt Roxy Morgana davon zu überzeugen, ihre Kampagne zur Rache fallen. Nachdem die Black Circle verraten ihr Versprechen, sich zu ergeben, werden Roxy und der Rest der Mädchen, tief beeindruckt von Nabu Opfer traurig, um den schwarzen Kreis Komplott zu stoppen allem Aisha in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Nabu ihr Freund ist.Am nächsten Morgen hat Roxy eine Vision von Morgana irgendwo in der Burg gefangen. Nach abzuwehren Nebula und die Krieger Fairies (einschließlich Aisha), Roxy befreit Morgana aus dem magischen Spiegel, wie sie ist Morgana Tochter, ist an der Reihe, um Königin zu sein. Sobald Morgana ist frei, Roxy, endlich finden ihre Mutter überglücklich, und Bloom wieder bemerkt, dass sie so viel wie sie.Nachdem Sie die Erde Fairies der Hinzugefügt von Jsa467 Omega Realm, Roxy Hilfsmittel Morgana und der Winx zu überzeugen ihnen nicht um Rache und hilft bei der Niederlage der Wizards suchen für allemal.Nach dem Verlassen Omega, Roxy Zeugen Morgana Abdankung und die Krönung der Nebula als neue Königin (Roxy ist zu jung, um Königin selbst sein), und Aisha Wiedereingliederung in die Winx und kehrt zu Gardenia mit der Winx und Morgana. In der folgenden Nacht nimmt Roxy Faragonda Angebot an Alfea studieren. Staffel 5Bearbeiten Hinzugefügt von Jsa467 Roxy zeigt Bloom ihrer Zulassung Form von Alfea College. Hinzugefügt von Fatimah Buzdar In Staffel 5, Roxy, nach einem der Konzerte des Winx zeigte Roxy, dass sie tat ihr letzter Tag der Arbeit am Frutti Music Bar , weil sie würde gehen Alfea bald und sagte Bloom, dass sie wie eine große Schwester war zu ihr, Roxy am Alfea. Hinzugefügt von FloraEnchantix erinnert Bloom von Daphne . Wenn es eine Explosion auf einer Bohrinsel in der Nähe Gardenia , wollte sie den Winx deal with it helfen, sondern wurde gesagt, die Betreuung der Menschen auf den Strand von Bloom. Als sie am Alfea angekommen und sah den Winx, sie war glücklich, sie zu sehen. AussehenBearbeiten Zivilist Roxy hat hüftlange, dunkle rosa Haaren mit gelben Spitzen und Violett eyes.She hat eine grüne, lange Ärmel oben mit einem rosa T-Shirt darüber, was einen blauen Pfotenabdruck vor hat. Ihre Jeans sind knielang mit einer Kette hingen an ihrer Taille und sie trägt a uch rosa und weißen geschnürten-up boots. Hinzugefügt von Jsa467 Roxy Believix Outfit besteht aus einem hel lgrünen, einarmige Oberseite, die zwei blassen Lavendel Gurte halten sie über ihre rechte Schulter hat. Sie hat auch hellgrün kurze Shorts mit einem grünlich-gelben Gürtel über sie. Der Gürtel hat ein rosa Herz auf sie, mit einigen ro sa Rüschen hängen von ihm weg. Hinzugefügt von Jsa467 Auf ihrem rechten Arm ist ein helles Grün fingerlose Handschuh zwischen Schulter und Ellenbogen erreicht. Ihre Schuhe sind hellgrün Stiefel mit weißen Heels und rosa Socken. Ihr Haar nicht zu ändern. Ihre Flügel sind mit grünen und dunkelviolett auf der Innenseite eingefasst. An den Rändern der Flügel verwirbelt werden, hellrosa Designs. Magische Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Bearbeiten Liste der Roxy Zaubersprüche Roxy ist die Fee der Tiere und vom Planeten Erde, das letzte Märchen von der Erde bis zum ersten Besuch in Tir Nan Og. Sie hat die Macht über die Tiere. Sie können fühlen, was sie fühlen, besitzen eine Form der Empathie ihnen gegenüber, und kann sie zu beruhigen, wenn sie Angst haben, verletzt oder wütend. Sie hat die Macht, um sie durch Telepathie sprechen und kann sogar beschwören sie in diesem Sinne. Sie kann auch gewähren ihnen die Möglichkeit, wie Menschen sprechen. Sie hat auch gezeigt, dass magische Kraft, sie zu verleihen, als sie Ar tu hat in Folge sieben in Staffel 4, so dass er sich zu b efreien von der Fee Jäger und geben ihre Barriere an ihre Seite zurückzukehren. Zusammen mit diesem, scheint sie eine Form der "Gefahr Sinn" wie man in Besitz der elften Folge der Staffel 4 und eine Herde von Schmetterlingen, die ihre Gegner betäubt emittieren. Auch, wie in der letzten Zeit hat sie den Dreh eines einfachen Telekinese Zauber bekommen und hat auch gelernt, wie man einen Strahl von magischer Energie, wie die anderen Mädchen abfeuern kann.Roxy ist von Planet Erde, und ist die letzte terrestrische Fee. Als die Fee von Tieren, besitzt sie die Macht, die Tiere unter ihre Kontroll e zu handeln, ihnen menschliche Sprache, lesen ihre Gedanken, ihnen Kraft, sie aufspüren, und warf auch einfache energiereichen Strahlen (üblicherweise gefärbtes apfelgrün). Später, sie schafft auch ein Tier Golem aus Stein und es gibt das Leben, ihr zu helfen. Anfangs wa r Roxy skeptisch ihrer Kräfte und der Winx und weigerte sich, eine Fee zu werden, aber die Saison fortgeschritten thumb|106px ist, lernte sie ihre magischen Kräfte zu akzeptieren. Sie verwendet keine ihre Kräfte so viel wie die anderen Winx Mädchen im Kampf, wenn auch nur, weil sie unerfahren ist. Roxy können auch die White Circle, den Schlüssel, um die Erde Feen Reich der Tir Nan Og. Der weiße Kreis ebenfalls stark verbessertthumb|400px Kategorie:Charaktere